Without A Doubt
by classiccatastrophe
Summary: Due to government cutbacks, Relena is forced to take a one week vacation. Luckily, a few strings were pulled and she was able to manage a vacation with her closest friends and the best security around. All 5 Gundam Pilots...and their significant others. What could possibly go wrong? This will without a doubt be her most memorable vacation yet. 1xR 2xH 3xOC 4xD 5xSP Rated T


Relena blew her bangs out of her face nudging the hair behind her ear with her pen. She had been staring at the same sentence of her L3 construction document for the past ten minutes. She was supposed to be going through and writing her own comments and revisions in the margins. It was a usual custom for her and come time for conferences and meetings, when the speaker chose to read through _every line _of the _fifty or more page document_, she would be able to zone back in long enough to give her opinion on a certain section and zone back out when they moved on.

She gave up hope though and snapped the folder shut with a sigh. She let her pen fall from her hand watching as it rolled off the top of her folder and onto the floor. She didn't bother to pick it up. Instead she leaned back in her desk chair staring up at the bland white ceiling. She kicked off her shoes under the desk and gave one more sigh before she let her eyes drift close.

_One week. _The thought made her smile and she felt her adrenaline pick up slightly. Relena almost didn't believe it. Had she only just found out just this morning? Should she go ahead and make plans? What if something came up? Where should she go? She mulled over these thoughts for another minute before deciding that she should call the one person that would help her sort this out.

Relena straightened herself out in her chair, smoothing her hair down as she did so. She pressed a button on her phone, watching it flash as she absentmindedly twirled a honey lock between her fingers, until she heard the click of the phone and then,

"Ms. Relena, what can I do for you ma'am?"

"Gloria, I need you to cancel my lunch meeting today. See if Representative Lucas will agree to a brunch meeting tomorrow instead please. Offer him my sincerest apologies and tell him that it was an emergency."

"Is Hilde coming for lunch again ma'am?" She heard the smile in her secretary's voice. Relena couldn't help but giggle.

"I have yet to call her, but I suspect that you will see her here soon." She flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Go ahead and call Duo as well. He'll be upset if he doesn't get to join in on our lady date."

* * *

"Really? A whole week huh?" It actually came out like "Hmmhmm? Hmm hmm hmm hmm?" but Hilde had translated for Duo while throwing him a glare. Relena chuckled silently as she took a sip through her straw. It was fun to watch them interact. Hilde was constantly getting on to him about his "manners". Like now, she was quietly scolding him about talking with his mouth full.

"Anyway," Hilde turned back to her friend while Duo continued to eat seemingly unfazed by her nagging, "what are you going to do for a whole week off?"

With a shrug, Relena popped another chip in her mouth and took a drink to wash it down. "I haven't got that far yet. Lady Une only told me this morning." Hilde nodded and pretended to pick at her sandwich. She was actually casting a sidelong glance at Duo who was currently trying to sneak some of Hilde's chips without her noticing. She smacked him on the hand and both of the girls laughed at his pout.

She eventually gave in and let him have the chips once he started singing "Jungle Love" at the top of his lungs. They were laughing so loudly Gloria even came in to see if everything was alright. This only made them laugh harder.

Once they had all settled and were now merely chuckling about Duo's newest dance moves, their minds went back to the matter at hand.

"What can you do that you won't need your own band of Merry Men? Better yet, _where_ can you go that you won't need them?" Duo happily asked between mouthfuls of Hilde's chips. It was amazing how food seemed to change a man. Apparently women should be made out of manufactured potatoes and man-made crème filling.

Hilde looked at Relena funny. She hadn't realized she was smiling at her own thoughts. She cleared her throat and blushed making a mental note to work on that.

"That's the only downside. I'll still have to have them with me." She ran a hand over face. "I mean, I know between the kidnapping, the bombs, the assassination attempts, the terroristic threats and the death notes, that I need bodyguards. But twenty men? I definitely feel like that budget and those men could be used elsewhere."

She still had her hand on her face, but cracked her fingers open to peek through when she realized that it had grown oddly quiet. Duo and Hilde were staring each other eyes practically bugging out of their heads. This was never a good sign.

_Here we go._ She rolled her eyes and counted down the seconds in her head while she idly fiddled with some papers on her desk. _Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…_Her thoughts were cut off by their pealing laughter. _They're starting to set a record._

Relena watched her two friends laugh their way into tears practically holding onto each other for support. She pursed her lips and mumbled, "Thanks for the support guys."

Duo tried taking deep breaths to calm himself, but he looked like he would combust any minute. Advice from him was futile now.

Hilde managed to calm herself enough to speak and looked at her with amused eyes. "When you lay out your "resume" like that, we just…I mean…how do you not get chauffeured everywhere in a tank and a bullet proof vest?"

Relena made a face at her and muttered bitterly, "Heero tried. Lady Une denied his request."

Duo roared at that, throwing his head back to laugh. Hilde had her head cradled in the crook of her arm lying on the desk, her shoulders shaking with laughter. At the sight of them Relena couldn't help it. She cracked as well. It did sound rather ridiculous.

At the time, she had been furious with Heero. She hadn't talked to him for a week until she found out it had been denied and even then she had waited till he muttered a very unenthusiastic "sorry". Now it was just funny.

"Maybe I shouldn't take this week off." She mused out loud. Duo had finally calmed down enough to give her a good natured smile. Hilde reached across her desk and placed a hand on top of hers reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. Even a week off with nothing to do but be studied like a lab rat is better than a week of work while be studied like a science experiment by the rest of the world." Hilde cringed. "Okay, that came out wrong."

Relena snorted and patted her friend's hand. It was the thought counted…right?

By now their lunch was over, but they sat chit chatting, throwing around ideas about where they could stash Relena for a week. Much to her dismay, it seemed the asylum or a convent were the only two places that seemed safe enough for her and somehow she doubted Heero would agree.

"Don't worry Peaches. We'll figure something out." Duo comforted her giving her a big bear hug. She couldn't help but giggle at the use of her new nickname. Ever since he found a vintage gaming system, he took to calling her Princess Peach and now just Peaches. She had to admit, she could see the resemblance.

As they were saying their goodbyes, there was a soft knock at the door. Relena called for them to come in and Gloria opened the door with a small smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lady Une has requested to see Duo."

"What did you do now?" Hilde asked, hands on her hips with one eyebrow raised. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and with a boyish grin and a small wave he followed Gloria out the door not even bothering to answer her question.

"You two are disgusting." Relena made a face once the door shut behind them. Hilde was still staring after him with a dreamy look on her face, but turned to her best friend with a smirk. Relena could only compare that look to a lion going in for the kill.

She perched lightly on the edge of her desk. "Don't sass me ma'am. When are you and Mr. "Silent and Deadly" going to finally admit that you're in love?"

Blushing deeply, Relena made a show of reading over some documents that she had found in her drawer. She really had no idea what she was looking at.

"I know you hear me. One, you're blushing. Two, these papers are blank." Hilde snatched the papers from her hands, tossed them back into the drawer, and slammed it shut with her heel. "Answer me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Have you made any progress with him?"

"No."

"Are you trying?"

"Define "trying""

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Hilde narrowed her eyes at Relena. "You've been spending too much time with him."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't get anything but one or two word answers from you." She threw her hands up and hopped off the desk making a show of collecting her things to leave.

"Hilde, I'm not hiding anything." Her friend didn't look convinced. "We haven't really talked since the charity ball…" She trailed off.

"You mean he's avoiding talking to you again?" Hilde fell back in the chair across from Relena and gave her a sympathetic look. Relena nodded sullenly. "I wonder why he always does this…"

"You're as bad as Duo." Relena muttered but only halfheartedly because she was right and she had no idea how to answer her. Hell if she knew and if anyone figured it out, she'd pay them good money for the answers.

Another knock at the door made Relena jump and effectively distracted them both from their thoughts. Gloria stepped back in.

"Ma'am, your two o'clock meeting is here. I tried the phone..."

"Oh yes. I completely forgot. I'm sorry Gloria." Relena gave Hilde a quick hug and a promise to call later. Gathering her briefcase and manila folder, she followed Gloria down the hall to the conference room, her love life (or lack thereof) pushed out of her mind.

For now.

* * *

"Did she say anything about her week off?"

"Nah, not too much. I think she's wondering if she should even take it."

"And why is that?"

"Ma'am, I don't know about you, but I could think of better ways to spend a week than to have twenty bodyguards breathing down your neck."

Lady Une mulled over this. Her elbows were on her desk and her chin was resting delicately on the back of her hand while her other was drumming silently on her leg. She stared at Duo with pursed lips. He was casually leaning back in his chair feet up on the corner of her desk with his hands behind his head. If it had been anyone else, she would have demoted them and sent them to Wufei for a lesson in discipline. But as it was, they were alone and she was curious about what "Intel" he had…

"Heero won't agree to lightened security. In fact, he's already made a motion for tighter security especially since this vacation is purely recreational." Duo grunted at this obviously not surprised. "As it is, she has to take one. What with the government trying to sort out budgets for all departments and colonies, it's mandatory that all personal, especially those with ranked positions and higher pay take time off." She jumped when Duo sat upright his feet landing on the floor with a loud dud.

He snapped his fingers repeatedly before speaking. "Now follow me here for a moment, Lady. Relena doesn't want a vacation with twenty plus men following her around. Of course I don't know why she's complaining. Isn't that like every woman's dream?" Une raised an eyebrow at him and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry ma'am. Anywho, Heero is going to want more security. He's so head over for that woman I don't know why he just doesn't come right out and say it. I mean, he follows her everywhere. I'm pretty sure Relena gives him dog treats before bedtime or something."

"Duo!" Lady Une placed her hands on her knees to keep from yanking his braid right off his head. He gave her an apologetic grin and shrugged.

"You mentioned that every ranked officer needed to have vacation time as well." He leaned over her desk excitedly. "What if Relena managed to go on vacation with her friends, Heero got the security he wants, and you got rid of Barton, Yuy, Chang, and _me _for a whole week?" He was grinning so much now he was practically patting himself on the back. She couldn't blame him.

"Duo, sometimes I don't give you enough credit." And with a wave of her hand, she dismissed him.

* * *

**Alright, so I know it wasn't great. It was really just a chapter to get things underway and to set things in motion. **

**Couples will be Rx1, Hx2, Dx4, and SPx5. **

**About Trowa…I don't really like him and Catherine together especially since they're like brother and sister and that's just awkward. I promised myself I would never make an OC…but I might just to test the waters a bit. I've never made one before so I'm going to need lots of advice and tips on how to make her seem real. I think I like the name Marlene. Her personality is going to be similar to Duo's I think (I'm a firm believer in opposites attract). That's as far as I've gotten.**

**Any ideas on good vacation spots? Any other helpful criticism or advice? Please PM me or review! All help is appreciated. **

**Love you all! **

**Kelsey xxx**


End file.
